The Vendetta
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: Halloween Special! It's Halloween night, and the turtles are on their annual 'walk among the humans'. But when they venture into a cemetery, the night becomes a lot scarier than they bargained for. I do not own TMNT.


_**Welcome to my Halloween Special:The Vendetta! This story was so fun to write, especially since I new what the end was like. Hope you enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, I don't want to miss out on all the good candy!"<p>

It's Halloween and the turtles are getting ready for their night out, without hiding in the shadows. Everyone was going as a turtle, the actual turtles feeling naked without their gear. April, along with Donnie, had made her costume to make her look like one of them. Casey was stuck with his little sister trick-or-treating, so it was just the 5 of them. Mikey was growing extremely impatient as his brothers did some stretching before they went, out of habit.

"We aren't going out to fight anybody!" Mikey said "I just wanna go out and have a good time"

"We need to be prepared" Leo replied "Everyone take a sack that you can fit your weapons in, just in case"

"What about me?" Donnie asked, holding up his 6-foot bo staff

"Act like your injured, like it's a crutch of some sort" Leo said

"Sure, that won't stick out at all" Raph said sarcastically "A crutch taller than the injured"

"Let's goooooo!" Mikey said, getting really bored

"Ok, ok, let's go guys, before Mikey explodes" Leo finally said

As they walked down the street, they saw thousands of people in costumes, from Captain America, to Cookie Monster, to Ferb. Mikey was always happiest on this night, he was able to walk among humans, and no one would be scared of him. After an hour of trick-or-treating, they started to walk past a cemetery.

"Come on guys" April said "I know a shortcut to some of the best candy" She started to walk into the cemetery

"In there!" Mikey yelled "No way, not a chance"

"Come on Mikey" Leo said "We've fought mutants, spirits, robots, and aliens, and your scared of a cemetery"

"Awwwww" Raph said "Scared that you'll become a zombie"

"Um, zombies are not real" Donnie said "There is absolutely no proof that they did, do, or ever will exist"

Raph just rolled his eyes "Let's just go" he said as he grabbed Mikey's arm, walking into the cemetery

Leo, Donnie, and April just smirked, looking at each other before they followed. Mikey was now free from Raph's grip, walking behind him. They made it 75 feet into the cemetery, when all of the sudden, a creature ran across the path in front of them.

"Wh-what was that?" Mikey said, shaking

"Probably just a cat" Raph replied, continuing on

Mikey looked behind them, just as the shadow ran behind them, grabbing Donnie. "Donnie!" he yelled, everyone's attention moving to the area where Donnie just was, his bag and staff left where he was standing.

"Where'd he go?" Leo said, glancing around

"The shadow took him!" Mikey said, running for the exit

The gate closed with a loud 'CRASH', Mikey stopping in his tracks.

"We need to find Donnie" April said "Donnie!"

As everyone started looking for Donnie, Leo got an idea.

"Let's call his T-Phone" he said after 15 minutes of yelling, pulling out his own

About 50 feet away, they heard the ringing of Donnie's phone. Running over to it, they found a freshly digging grave, the name 'Donatello' written swiftly on the gravestone, blood dripping down it. April just stared, on the verge of tears, while the other fell over, awestruck.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled

"Pathetic turtles"

Everyone turned around. In the tree next to them, was the Shredder.

"You like my little present" he said

"You're going to pay for this" Raph yelled, grabbing his sais out of his bag before he threw it to the ground "If it's the last thing I do, you will pay!" And with that, he started to charge

"Do you think you can beat me?" Shredder asked, before throwing a smoke bomb

Raph landed where Shredder had been, franticly looking around. The shadow then sept across the tree, taking Raph.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled, as he was pulled into darkness

"Raph, NO!" Leo yelled, running after him

"How did Shredder know we'd be here?" April asked

"I don't know, but we will stop him" Leo growled "Let's go" He pulled his katanas out of his bag, threw it to the ground, and ran off in the direction of Shredder, April and Mikey following.

"I knew we shouldn't have come to the cemetery" Mikey said

"This couldn't have been avoi-" April started before she too, was swept into darkness, her bag left where she was "Leo!" she yelled

"April!" Mikey and Leo yelled, running in the direction she was taken, stopping when they realized they were back at Donnie's grave, a new grave right next to it, with the name April O'Niel on it.

"April...NO!" Mikey screamed

"Come out and face me Shredder" Leo yelled "Unless you're a coward!"

"Nobody calls me coward" a voice behind Leo said, before you heard a scream escape Leo's throat. Mikey turned around to see Shredder, with his blades in Leo's back. Mikey looked up at the Shredder in horror as Leo's lifeless body fell in front of him.

"And then there was one" Shredder said

Mikey began to run as fast as he could, weaving through the gravestones, sprinting for the exit. A shadow moved in front of him, stopping Mikey in his tracks. The shadow moved closer to Mikey, stopping right behind him.

Shredder grabbed Mikey's shell and carried him to a nearby, freshly dug grave. Mikey looked at the hole in the ground, before looking at the tomb stone, with his name on it. Shredder threw him in and grabbed a shovel.

"Any last words" he asked

"I will kill you!" he said

Shredder shoveled a clump of dirt and threw it onto a screaming Mikey, before he fell back laughing.

"Ok guys, I think we scared him enough" Shredder said

"What?" Mikey asked

Shredder came into Mikey's view and took off his mask, revealing himself as none other, Donatello.

"Donnie?" Mikey said "Donnie! You're alive!" It took him a moment to process what had just happened "You scared the shell out of me dude! Why did you do that?!"

"Payback" Leo said, walking into Mikey's view

"Leo you're OK!" Mikey yelled "You were in on this too?!"

"Yep, so was Raph, Casey and April" he replied as they walked over "Happy Halloween"

"Why, when I get out of here, I am going to-"

"Just take the rope bonehead" Raph cut in, tying a rope to a tree, before throwing it down to Mikey

"You guys better run because when I get out, I am gonna-" Mikey said while climbing out, stopping as soon as he got to the top, where everybody disappeared. "Guy, this isn't funny" he yelled

Donnie slipped the helmet back on, before sneaking up behind Mikey. He leaned in and whispered "Boo", sending Mikey 10 feet in the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Payback on Mikey! Anyone else think that this should be a real thing? Just me? Ok...Please fav, follow, and review. I read this to my little sister and before the end she started crying! It was hilarious, her wondering why I was laughing at her. And have a Happy Halloween!<strong>_


End file.
